


Andrew/Andrew The Second

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Chaser RPF
Genre: Bondage, CNNNN-verse, Clone Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a long time for Andrew to realise just how similar he and Rudi really are and by the time he does, it's too late. Set in a 'CNNNN is real' universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrew/Andrew The Second

Andrew sits in the chair, looking down at the needle being inserted into his arm by the nurse. He's been having these blood tests for as long as he can remember. Every month, he goes to have his blood taken on doctor's orders. He's not sure exactly what they're looking for, apart from the vague explanation of ion levels. If he didn't already suffer a slight feeling of lethargy all the time, he'd protest. His results are always slightly lower than normal and his prescription renewed. Andrew can't be bothered questioning them anymore. He generally feels fine and sees no reason to protest. It doesn't seem to be doing him any harm at any rate.

"I'm surprised your arms aren't totally shot to pieces, given the amount of time you spend in here," the nurse says.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why that is. You'd think my veins would have protested or something by now," Andrew says, nervous smile on his face. It's not that he's scared of needles, but he has noticed his total lack of scarring in spite of coming here every month. It's a big disconcerting. Shouldn't he be starting to look like some sort of junkie by now?

"Maybe you're just special," the nurse says.

"Maybe I am," Andrew concedes.

* * *

As he's leaving the pharmacy after collecting his prescription, he catches sight of someone walking quickly towards the doctors' surgery, hands dug deep into his pockets, as if trying to avoid being seen. What makes Andrew notice him is that he appears to look like him. But he's disappeared from sight and Andrew thinks it creepy to chase after him.

Shrugging it off, he heads back to his car to drive back to work. Driving around a corner to get out of the car park, he screeches to a halt as a man dashes out in front of him, nearly colliding with the car. Andrew stops, adrenalin surging through his body. He turns to see where the man had gone. He too had looked like him.

"Perhaps I just need more sugar or something. I have just had my blood taken again," Andrew muttered as he drives off, heart pounding still.

Andrew only has time for a quick lunch before he's needed again. Dom hurries him along and they head into the studios for another broadcast.

Andrew does love his job, in spite of how tired he gets. At least he has weekends off and spends his time glued to his computer, playing whatever game he's managed to procure this week. Thankfully, it's Friday and once he finishes here, he can head home and not think about anything for two days.

* * *

It's after nine. Andrew's about to leave. He has to finish tidying up his desk first. He looks up as someone walks by his door quickly. Andrew walks over to the corridor to see who it is, but finds no one in sight, apart from a door left slightly ajar. Andrew goes to investigate. The room is dark and Andrew pushes the door open slowly, not sure what he'll find in here.

"Hello?" Andrew says.

He reaches in and flicks the light on, only to see a figure hunched over what looks like a cooked chicken.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt. Who are you?" Andrew says, not recognising him.

The figure freezes. "Get out of here. Now. We're not supposed to see each other. Go!" he hisses, trying to disguise his voice.

"Do I need to call security? Have you got authorisation to be in here?" Andrew says.

The figure stands and turns towards him. "Get out. Now. Don't make me kill you," he says.

Andrew gasps. The figure looks exactly like him. He can't think of anything to say. The figure clicks his fingers and the door slams shut behind Andrew.

"You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you," the figure says.

"Warn me about what? What's going on here? Why do you look just like me?" Andrew says.

"You don't know, do you? No, I thought not. No, you weren't allowed to know. Rudi wouldn't tell you," the figure says.

"What's Rudi got to do with this?" Andrew says.

The figure approaches him. "Haven't you ever wondered why you two look so similar? You're practically identical. If you can't work out the rest, you're stupider than I thought."

"We're not related if that's what you're trying to insinuate," Andrew says.

"You are. He made you. Why do you think we all get blood tests all the time?" the figure says.

"What, you get them too?" Andrew says.

"You nearly ran me over this morning, you jerk," the figure says.

"So I wasn't imagining that," Andrew says.

"No. It was an unfortunate coincidence that we crossed paths today. I should've been more careful. We're not supposed to know about each other. You don't bother watching when you're not working do you? You don't even know that we fill in for you and take over so you're always there. No one knows anything different. That's why he never told you. Though, now that I've got you with me, I wonder, what would it be like to fuck your clone? Don't tell me you're not gay. I know what you and Chris get up to," the figure says.

Andrew has no time to answer as his clone presses him against a wall and kisses him. It's the strangest feeling in the world. Almost repulsive, if there isn't a hand sinking to his trousers to undo them and slip them down his thighs. His clone's kiss tastes like chicken. He licks it from his lips.

"Come on, over to the table. I'll screw your fucking brains out," the clone says.

Andrew swallows as the man grasps his wrists and pulls him over to the tables against the wall. Andrew finds his pants pulled from him and his boxers discarded. He looks up at his clone as he lies on his back. It's eerie. His clone is preparing in the same way he does. He even removes his own pants in the same way and unlaces his shoes. There's a knee on the table beside him as his clone begins to push inside. Andrew grabs onto the edge of the table, trying to steady himself. He shuts his eyes, trying to pretend it's Craig fucking him instead of himself, which is a bit fucking crazy.

It ends up being the strangest sex he's ever had, mostly because it was fucking perfect, and no one has perfect sex. Ever. It's like some cruel punishment from God that humans would forever have imperfect sex. But not this time. Andrew lies on the table, his legs dangling off the edge. His clone lights up a cigarette and looks at him, satisfied.

"My word, you were more into that than I'd anticipated. I'm afraid you're going to have to die now though. You know about the clones. Rudi won't allow you to live now, not anymore," the clone says, fishing out a gun from his jacket.

"Surely you don't have to kill me. I promise I won't tell," Andrew says, sitting up in his panic.

"That's the rules," the clone says.

"I didn't even know there were rules!" Andrew protests.

"Too late. It's time to die," the clone says.

"Wait, Andrew. Let me speak to him," says Rudi, entering the room with a calm expression on his face.

They both turn to look at him. The clone lifts his gun and doesn't look impressed. Andrew scrambles to put his clothes on, not happy at being caught naked with his boss.

"Shit, sorry, uh, give me a minute," Andrew says, hurriedly pulling his pants on.

"Don't feel you have to, Andrew. You there, get going. I'll deal with him. It's time he knew anyway. I tell them all when they get to his age," Rudi says.

Andrew looks worried, but says nothing. He watches his clone scarper out a door at the other end of the room. Rudi crosses his arms and smirks at him. His voice is disconcerting now in a way it hadn't been.

"What's going on around here? What's all this about clones?" Andrew says.

"All in good time. You don't need looking after, do you? I'd hate to think he left you wanting," Rudi says, approaching him.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really, I am," Andrew says, backing off.

"Pity. You're one of the best clones we've made. Perfect, almost. Flawless. Much more brilliant than the ones before you," Rudi says. "Not that you'd know, of course. You aren't supposed to know. That's not how it works. The perfect ones never know. The rest sneak around as my minions. But, sadly, I can't let you live now. You know about the clones. I'll have to get rid of you and bring one of the new ones in to replace you. I'll save your DNA, of course. Can't let your set of genes go to waste, not when you're so perfect. But maybe I'll keep you. You do seem too good to waste. Come with me."

Andrew can't speak. Rudi grabs his wrist tightly and pulls him out of the room. They head along corridors until they stop outside this room in a rarely used part of the building. Rudi opens the door and ushers him inside a lush dungeon.

"Strip and kneel by your cage. Now," Rudi says.

Andrew isn't sure he has any room to refuse and does what he asks. The carpet is soft under his skin as he kneels beside the cage Rudi had indicated.

"What's going on? Why are we in here?" Andrew says.

"You're going to be my doll," Rudi says. He retrieves a collar from a black box and kneels behind Andrew as he secures it behind his neck. Andrew finds himself unable to react. His mind is dull, as if a great weight is pressing down on it. Like a very bad head cold. He can't think anymore.

"I am your doll forever," Andrew says blankly, eyes glazed over.

"Stand," Rudi says.

Andrew obeys almost instantly. He waits silently for his next instruction.

"Dress in these," Rudi says after fishing out the outfit he wants.

Andrew dresses. He has no desire to rebel against such slavery. He has no capacity for independent thought, not with the collar on. He's merely a body, a doll, who obeys his master's every word. The leather slides onto his body effortlessly. The corset is tightened perhaps a little too much, but Andrew doesn't complain. He'll get used to it.

"Lean over that bench and spread your legs," Rudi says, unbuckling his belt.

Andrew does so and waits. He closes his eyes as Rudi pushes inside, his hands gripping his hips. Suddenly he feels how familiar those fingers feel. That clone was right all along. They are all from the same seed. His seed. If Andrew had any room to think, he'd be resisting the urge to be sick. With his thoughts dulled into mere obedience, Andrew sighs and accepts his fate.

* * *

Rudi leaves him in his cage asleep. He'll bring him some food in a while. It's time to go release the next Andrew. The lab is hidden in the basement in a sterile environment. Donning his protective suit, Rudi enters through the two antechambers and enters the cold room where the clones are kept.

"Next one, sir?" one of his Andrew minions asks as he sees Rudi approach.

"Next one. You know which," Rudi says.

Rudi waits while they wake him. They're all kept in special chambers as they grow and frozen when they're ready. A special code unfreezes them and wakes them up, ready to take their place. This one will need a new mind. There must be one who doesn't remember the clones, who fits in as Andrew flawlessly.

The minions carefully place the new Andrew into a machine to give him a new mind. He twitches as the electrodes are stuck into his skull. The tube is sealed and the process begins. All Rudi can see is a slender body curled up in pain and a pale hand clawing at the glass. He refuses to acknowledge the twisted agony on his face as his memories are wiped from him and replaced with brand new ones.

* * *

Andrew wakes in his office. He'd been working too hard again. That must be why he fell asleep. There's a knock on the door as Chris sticks his head in.

"Wakey, wakey. It's late, Andrew. I thought you were going home," Chris says.

"Uh, yeah, I was. I must've got busy with something. Probably time I left if I'm falling asleep in my own office. You coming home tonight?" Andrew says, getting up.

"Yeah. Craig's going away for the weekend, so I'm all yours for once. Shall we get Chinese and some wine and forget about everything?" Chris says.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea to me," Andrew says as he grabs his coat. He flicks his desk lamp off and closes the curtains. He grabs his keys and his phone and follows Chris out. He locks his office door and shivers, a sudden memory of a cold room and searing pain flashing before him.

"You alright?" Chris says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's been a long day, that's all," Andrew says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on, let's go enjoy our weekend and leave this place behind," Chris says, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Andrew glances over his shoulder, as if he's just caught sight of a ghost in the corner of his eye. He ignores it as overtiredness. Far down the corridor, a clone slowly sticks his head out from behind a door, watching him. He narrows his eyes but says nothing. Hopefully, this one will be as brilliant as the last one was.


End file.
